One Wish
by Sketch
Summary: Oneshot- Seems like an AU but it really isn't... I suck at summaries, can you please read it? It'll make sense at the end of the fic, promise! RR appreciated, flames accepted with a laugh!


_*BIG thanks go out to K L Morgan, the writer of the AMAZING Labyrinth story, "A Forfeit of Dreams." Thank you so much!! Everyone else, if you haven't read this story yet, you should skip reading this story, and go do so! NOW! Shoo, shoo!! Oh yeah, and on your way out, leave a review! It's my first Labyrinth fic, so go easy on me, k? Thanks! That being said, let me slip in my disclaimer here- Don't own anything, Henson and Co. does, though I'd love to buy the rights, if they'd accept college text books and a super-sized art pad I have. What? No? Drat... worth a try anyway...__~SLS~*_

  


One Wish

  
  
  


"The thirteen hours are up. You have lost." 

The woman shouted out in protest, sobbing that it was unfair for him to do such a horrible thing when she hadn't meant what she'd said. She was hot and dirty, her clothes soiled and torn. She had been through many hardships, but had lost hope at the last challenge, crying out there was no way for any mortal to win such a trial. The Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth and winner of the game, simply stood, watching her weep and moan about her loss and her child. He was tall and dark, elegant and deadly, beautiful and cruel. He was collected but smug, a smirk playing on his lips as she wailed. He ignored the curses she was addressing him with, merely smiling at her anger, which only seemed to feed her frustration. The young child in question watched her mother with a silent stare, obviously all too aware of what was transpiring. The girl looked up at the king from where she sat, perched at the top of the stairs leading into the castle. The King gave the child a glance, then stepped down amidst the curses and whimpers of the wretched mother. He strode over to her prone form, triumphant, towering over her. 

"I am nothing more than fair and generous. I did nothing that you did not ask me to do, and I gave you the chance to rectify your mistake. You lost the game, and so the child is mine." The mother's sobs grew louder, although some words were discernable. 

"It's.... it's not fair... you're horrible!!" His smirk fell, irritation replacing his slight amusement. Leaning down only to whisper in her ear, he allowed some of his anger to come through his voice.

"What I do is not horrible. It is because of what _you_ did that you lost the child. I did what you asked, and I allowed you a chance to redeem yourself, to prove your love for the child you easily would have abandoned. You have failed in both measures. Remember, I am nothing but fair. I simply answered your wish." 

And she was gone, back to the realm above, back to her mundane human life and misery. The Goblin King and his newest subject left the stairs for his throne room, the former comfortably draping himself on his throne, the latter sniffling softly, although glaring at him from time to time. The Goblin King watched the girl with slight amusement, her wide eyes filling with tears as she thought about the plight she was in. She caught his gaze, and there was almost instantly defiance in those eyes; definite insubordination, in any case. He let out a low chuckle, making the child wilt slightly, and curl into herself even more.

She couldn't be more than eight, although that mattered little, down here. Humans, once exposed to the wild magic of the underground, were never true mortals again. Yes, they all died eventually, but their life was longer, richer, and, for many of them, happier than it would have been up above. She was an average child now, but given the right upbringing, she could flower into a delicate blossom. Not Fae, but close enough. It was most fortunate she had been wished away when she had; he had just the place for her...

In a tone neither soft nor commanding, he called the girl over to him. She obeyed, but it was plain for all to see that it was with great reluctance. She said not one word, simply looking at him with a gaze far too mature for any normal six year old human child. He leaned back into his chair, watching her carefully as he spoke to her.

"You are now one of the Underground, child, and as such you are one of my subjects. You are to forget your former life; there is no need to remember the Aboveground. You will also forget your human name, because humans do not live in the Underground. Here, you are Aelfwyn, a changeling child of my realm. Do you understand?" The girl acted as though she wanted to protest, but either out of fear or spite, she did not. She merely nodded her head, still watching him intently. He let his smirk widen a bit at her impertinence, although his voice had no humor to it.

"You will, in the future, respond with 'Yes, your majesty.' I am your king, and that position demands respect. I know you will not forget next time." Any other subject would have replied with the normal affirmative; this child, though... He wondered for a moment if she was mute, simply standing there, looking at him like that. But no, he'd heard her cry out as her mother fell to the ground at the last trial, and she'd been crying earlier. She was just being a brat, as some chose to be at times when they felt trapped. His smile returned, although it was slightly more malicious this time. He tapped his fingers on the arms of his throne, watching her as she applied the same scrutiny to him. Finally, he decided to end the silence by motioning two of his more intelligent goblins over. He rose to his feet, preparing to retire to his study to finish his duties in solitude. He stopped before leaving the hall, however, to address the child one last time.

"I am sending you to the Duke and Duchess of the Willow Woods. They will be your new parents, and you will treat them with respect, or I will have you punished. They deserve far more respect than you have given me, but I am sure you will be quick to mend your ways. This is your new life, Aelfwyn of the Willow Woods. Be sure to make the most of it." With that he was gone, and she was escorted to a room where she would stay until her new guardians came to collect her.

  


The Duke and Duchess were beautiful, as all Fae were. They were pale and fine boned, where the girl was dark and rounded with baby fat. The two would not have cared what she looked like, however, because at last, they had a child. Thanking the King profusely, they took the child home, dressing her in the finest of silks and satins. They did all they could to coddle the child, but Aelfwyn did not grow spoiled, as some changeling children had. She was polite to the couple, although it would be many years before she would smile for them, more even until she would grow to love them. With their love nurturing her silent yet strong spirit, she grew to be a beautiful woman, a tribute to her human parents long since passed from the world above. 

She learned the ways of the Underground world, quietly accepting what she was told to do, but silently disobeying any act she did not wish to follow. She met those who were like her, changelings, but with humanity long since forgotten. She met those who seemed like her, but in truth were many centuries older and of a different people altogether. She had many suitors, though she turned a blind eye to them all; wandering the whispering woods instead of the loud halls of banquets and balls, masks and teas. She was an elusive prize that none could seem to catch, and all who knew her wondered who could win her hand and heart.

So, Aelfwyn grew older and quietly blossomed, but such things are not meant to remain untouched forever. When she was nearly in her seventieth year*, the Duchess came to her, telling her that the Goblin King had asked for her hand in marriage. There was no refusing the King, and she was to leave at once, for he would be announcing their marriage at a grand mask held in her honor. Aelfwyn said nothing, following the Duchess dutifully, doing as she was told without a word of protest. Dates set and things ready, the household left their estate to go to the Goblin City, and pay tribute to their King.

  


He did not meet them right away, instead sending a steward to beg their apologies. He had urgent business that had to be attended to immediately, but please be at home in the castle. They were settled into their quarters, given refreshments and entertainment, allowed to wander the palace freely. Aelfwyn did not leave her room, save to walk in the gardens.

At one point, the Duchess tried asking why it was her smiling flower grew so silent in such a luxurious setting, for surely, no one could feel sorrow in such a beautiful place? Aelfwyn merely replied that a flower wilts where there is no sun, and left to go to her rooms.

The mask was elegant and exquisite, as one would expect of a Fae King to provide for his future bride. All the Fae nobility, and all of the changelings attended, dressed in their finest attire for such an important event. They would dress this grandly again only for the wedding, several months later. All wished to congratulate the woman standing next to her future husband for her luck, and the King for at last catching the elusive flower. They stood civilly, side by side, for the duration of the greeting; they even danced at one point, the King murmuring the words to the song into her ear as they twirled and moved about the floor. It was many hours into the party before she had a chance to slip away into the night, far from the merriment and lights of the castle. Her steps took her to the garden, where she stood basking in the moonlight. The jewels in her hair and bodice glinted in the soft light, and the air about her hummed with the sounds of late summer. 

She closed her eyes, wishing the towers into trees, and the people into wood sprites. Wishing that she was away, back where the Duke and Duchess lived, wishing that it was another morning in which she would wake up and race out of the house, chasing the rolling fog down the valley into the woods she so dearly wished to return to. That she couldn't feel that she was no longer alone, or that His footsteps- for certainly, it would not be anyone but Him- were drawing closer with every breathe. 

He did not speak at first, simply coming to stand beside her and look out over the garden. There was something akin to irritation about him; he was not frowning, nor was he standing in any particularly hostile way. His presence merely felt like he was angry. At length, he finally spoke.

"It is not customary for the future bride to leave in the middle of an event hosted for her by her future husband. Especially not when her future husband is her King and Lord." She turned, bowing her head slightly in apology, and turned to return to the castle. He held her arm, though, motioning her back. She raised an eyebrow, though still said nothing. His lips twitched as he looked down on her, her face pale in the moonlight.

"Although, I must say, you never were one for Propriety. I have not come to escort you back to the castle, I have merely come to speak with you." Again, her brow raised in suspicion, though no words followed in suit. He sighed, turning away from her, and bringing forth a crystal to amuse himself as he spoke.

"As you know, it is customary for an engaged couple to exchange gifts as symbols of their pact. I have-"

"Nothing you have is of any interest to me, my Lord. Nor have I anything that would suit you." He smirked at that, eyes twinkling in the light even as she glared up at him.

"My dear Lady, the gift you have just given me is enough." She opened her mouth to speak again, then thought the better of it, turning from him. He continued as though he didn't notice.

"Those were the first words you have spoken to me, my dear. I admit, I was hoping for something a bit more flattering, but I am happy enough with what you have given me. And I am sure there are many more to come in our future together. I thank you." She frowned, turning back to look at him.

"Why? Why me? Why do you not marry someone who wishes to be married? Who wishes for all the grand things only you could provide for her, that only you could give her? Why me, when there are so many others, Fae and Changeling alike? When women throw themselves at your feet, why do you seek out me, the only one who does not wish for your attention?" He turned from her gaze, instead focusing on the crystal he was twisting in his hand. He did not speak for several minutes, so she thought perhaps he would not answer. However, his voice interrupted the quiet sounds of the garden, breaking their silence.

"Because you have denied every man ever to propose to you, and you cannot deny me. Because you continue to try the rules that all others willingly abide, and so you try me. Because you are beautiful for your kind, and I would have that for myself. Because I need a queen who can take care of herself and others, and you are quite capable with both. Because I have been watching you, and I fell in love." The last words brought back the silence, although the King, emboldened by his confession, began to speak again.

" And so, I wish to give you a gift for our wedding-"

"Nothing you have-"

"Why are you so bitter, Aelfwyn? When you have more than some could ever have, let alone dream about? Where is the pleasure in your life? And what is it that makes you hate me so?" 

  


For the first time since she'd first met him, she looked directly into his gaze, startling him for a moment. The intensity of her eyes made him begin to wonder if it would be safe for him to marry her, but her gaze softened, then turned away again.

" I could say the same thing for you, my lord. Answer me this; why is it that you grant everyone's wishes, but never your own? How can you expect to give me what I wish for, if you cannot grant your own?"

He froze at that, though he quickly regained his composure, smiling a little at her boldness. He drew close to her, and it was all she could do to keep from shying away when he touched her shoulder. Allowing his fingers to play on the bare skin of her neck, he leaned in to murmur into her ear.

" You have a death wish then? For surely no one wishing to continue living would question the king in such a manner; even his future wife." Defiantly, she looked up again anger flashing in her eyes.

"I merely ask a question of someone who wishes me to marry him! You say you want to grant me a wish, assuming that it will make me happy! But how can you promise me happiness when your own is non-existent?" His countenance grew darker, the shadows in the garden deepening as his temper flared. He said nothing for several minutes, then abruptly turned, watching his castle and all the lights within. His voice was soft, but she was even more afraid because of it.

"Do not presume you know me or my desires, my lady. Now," he said, one again looking at her, "I once again offer you one wish. Whatever your dreams, whatever your wants, I will give you but one, and in return you will marry and obey me. Tell me what it is you desire." He held out a crystal to her, softly glowing in the darkness, yet still somewhat foreboding. She took it, however, fingers brushing his palm as she took up the clear sphere. She continued to meet his gaze evenly.

"My wish, my Lord, is that I was never wished away to this place. That I was still human- that I never heard the name Aelfwyn, nor of the Willow Woods, nor of the Labyrinth. I wish I was home, where I belong." 

An arched eyebrow swept up in surprise, and for a moment, she had the pleasure of knowing she had caught the King completely off guard. Apparently, he'd assumed she'd want jewelry or some other sort of bauble or trinket. He peered down at her, watching her closely to try to call her bluff. When he saw it was not a joke, he began to laugh.

"Is that what you want? You think that living the life of a human is better than living as a Duchess, and as a Queen? You honestly think that if I sent you back, you would be happy?" He began to walk up and down, then, measuring her as he spoke.

"Humans do not live forever. They do not understand the beauty of things, instead squandering their lives on petty wants and quarrels. They work for whatever they have, and are never satisfied with what they receive. They are creatures with simple minds, not at all like us. Do you truly wish to go back, and live as an animal like them? Do you wish to give up the people who love you here, the things you take for granted here, the lifestyle of a Princess? Is that what you truly wish?" 

She bit her lip slightly, inner turmoil plain on her face. She watched him as well, confusion and apprehension mixing inside. Did she dare try him? Or would she call it a joke, and as for some triviality, returning with him and marrying him and giving him an heir and maybe even eventually loving him? She thought for several moments, and he gave her the space she needed to think, occupying himself with a crystal. Mind made up, she stood tall in front of him, resolution complete.

" You speak as though the Underground is without pain and sorrow, and as though it is the only place where dreams and beauty can be found. But I remember enough to know that the Aboveworld has its own charms and magic, in addition to its own sorrows. I am well aware that while your kingdom below is mighty, even beautiful, where I come from is just as great. While I was raised here by your people to become one you of, it is still me true home. Because, no matter what changes I have gone through, I am still human." 

He gazed at her, unmoving, the silence thick between them. He continued to look her in the eyes, silently, waiting for her to see if she truly believed what she said. Her resolution seemed to flicker, for a moment, as he continued observing her. In fact, the more she thought about it, the sillier it seemed. Why should she throw everything back in his face, like some spoiled child too proud to accept a gift she didn't like? She was almost ready to ask his forgiveness, opening her mouth to say as much, when she noticed a slight curl of the King's lip. He had seen her begin to break down, and he was smirking with triumph! He thought he'd won!! That, she reminded herself, was why. She steeled herself to finish her statement, verbally spitting in his face for _him_ daring to laugh at _her._

" I wish for the life that I lost to be returned to me. " 

He studied her for another moment before twisting the crystal, sending it high into the air. It shattered, the light from within spilling over them both, blinding out the rest of the world to their eyes. He watched her as she fell to the ground, gasping, those eyes that had been so proud moments ago now filling with fear and pain. Already, things were beginning to fade, time and history rewriting itself. She stared up at him through whatever pain she might have felt, as he stood watching her.

She closed her eyes, wondering if she had made the right choice. If he truly would let her go, or if he would go back on his word, and order her to marry him still. If he loved her, would he release her, sacrificing his happiness for her own? She did not have the answers to her questions, but through the ever increasing white-blindness, she faintly heard his voice.

"Remember this, human; though your life might be different, though when you return you will have no memory of your time here, I will remember. I will remember your promise- for that _is_ what you have given me, your promise of your hand- and though I might let you go even a second time, you will always be mine. That no matter where you go, you'll never truly be free of me, or the Underground.

"Such a pity...."

There intense light reached its peak, and she knew no more.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sarah watched her mother's car pull out from the driveway with a sort of detached stare. Although she was only six, she knew her mother would not be coming back, and that her life would never be the same. At first, she'd thought it was her own fault that her mother was leaving; Linda had been so upset at one point that as she'd fought with her husband, she'd shouted that she wished she'd never been married and had the girl. Sarah had thought she'd done something wrong, but Linda had almost immediately noticed her daughter's presence in the room after she'd said that, and quickly assured the young girl that it didn't mean that she didn't love her. 

She wasn't so sure, now, watching the blue car race off into the dreary rain, and taking her mother farther from her. She instinctively huddled in the window, watching as her mother vanished from her life. In her hands, she held the last thing her mother had given her; a small, red covered book, worn with age and love, but its gilded name flashing brilliantly, despite its age. _The Labyrinth_, the book they'd been reading together at night, and were only a few paragraphs from finishing. They would have finished last night, before her mother had left, but Sarah had fallen asleep, and there'd been no time to finish this morning. Linda had said that since Sarah was such big girl, she's be able to finish the story on her own, but Sarah didn't want to read it alone. She wanted her mother there, with her, as they read the last few bits of the story together.

She'd read ahead already, but still... The fact that her mother had left her made her upset, and sitting by the window, she tried to pretend that her mother had only gone off on a business trip, like she had a few times before. Pretending that, it took the sting out a little, but she knew that, eventually, she'd have to accept the fact that her mother would never come back.

Rubbing her eyes, she left the window, settling down on her bed to read what was left of the story. It was a shame, really, that her mother wouldn't know how the story ended. It had just gotten to a good part, too; the heroine was confronting the king in his castle, demanding that he return the child he'd stolen from her. He'd told her that he was in love with her, and that was why he'd taken the child, to get her attention. He said that they were meant to be together, that his only wish was for her to be happy. That he would rearrange time and space, if only she would marry him. He'd tried to offer her gifts, her dreams, even a single wish, but the heroine would not be deterred.

_'Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city- to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.' The King sighed, lowering his hand and the gift he held out to her. He watched her steadily, even as he steadily began to disappear. _

_ 'Is that so, Aelfwyn? Is that your wish, then? So be it. But remember, my dear, that one day we shall meet again. For we are destined to be together.'_ _With that, he disappeared, and the heroine found herself back at home, child in his bed, and things back to the way it had always been. She smiled triumphantly, knowing that she had, in the end, won._

  


Sarah stopped at this point, not really understanding all the stuff they were talking about, but wondering what had really happened to the king, and if they really would meet again. A shiver ran through her, and she saw that the window had come open, cold wet rain falling into the room. She ran to close it, having some difficulty in that it was too high up for her, but after climbing on a chair, got the task done. She started to get down off the chair, when a large bird outside her window caught her attention. 

The owl was white, and it looked as though it didn't even feel the rain that was beating down on its feathers. She watched it with some surprise, and gasped when it closed one of its large eyes, giving the appearance of winking at her. Delighted, she laughed and waved to the owl, which again winked at her before ducking it's head under its wing to preen its feathers.

Sitting back in her chair, Sarah curled up, feeling somewhat better, though not knowing why. Maybe the owl wanted to be her friend, and she could talk to him about anything she thought of. Maybe he would stay with her, unlike her mother who had left for some reason she didn't understand, or her father that never seemed to have time for her. Smiling, she looked up at the owl, and a thought struck her.

"You need a name." Pondering for several minutes, Sarah tried to think of a name that would fit the beautiful bird outside her window. She suddenly grinned, and looked through the book in her lap, crying out happily when she found what she was looking for. 

"Your name's Jareth, just like the king! What do you think?" The owl looked up from his cleaning, ruffling his feathers as though he liked the name. She smiled, climbing back into the chair and watching him as he seemed to watch her. If only her mother could see-

Her smile drooped a little as she thought of her mother, and she spoke to the owl, confiding in her new best friend.

"I don't know why she left- she just said she had to... Jareth, don't leave like Mommy did! I wish you'll never leave me alone!" The owl, seemingly startled by her words, rose into the air, though he circled before flying off. Sarah watched him, but felt fairly certain that he would return. After all, she'd given him a name, and he'd liked it, so he wouldn't leave.

She jumped out of the chair, then went to her bed, curling up with the book. This time, however, she imagined herself as the heroine, and her new owl friend as the Goblin King. That she fought with him but they were still friends, and that one day, he'd come back, because her one wish was that he would never leave her alone. And they'd be happy, so his own wish would be fulfilled too. Smiling, Sarah started to read again, only this time through, she'd have her own ending to look forward to. She did love happy endings!

~End~

  
  
  
  


*_I figure that aging would be different for humans exposed to magic over long periods of time. Therefore, while Aelfwyn might be in her seventies, she would only look to be late teens to early twenties._

_*AN- So, what does everyone think? It was just some weird little idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night, and then demanded to be penned down. So, here it is. Sequel? You've already seen it, go watch the movie again if you don't believe me! So, if you liked the story, review for me- if not, still review, just make fun of it! Either and/or both work for me, just please review- then check out "Forfeit" if you ignored y note at the beginning, and read my story instead. Well? What are you waiting for? Go on! ~SLS~*_

  
  
  



End file.
